Level 18
Level 18 is a single-player level in the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. In Level 18, the player is introduced to controlling vehicles. Plot Level 18 - The beginning.png|Encountering the neutral Hound Walker. Level 18 - The Wreckage.png|Using the Hound Walker. Level 18 - Wrecked.png|The destructive aftermath. Level 18 - Ejection.png|Leaving the Hound Walker. Level 18 - Camping.png|Using the Mobile to attack the CS Lites from afar. Mobile + Time Warp.png|With great speed... Level 18 - Last enemies.png|Killing the last enemies. Level 18 - The End.png|The end of the level. Level 18 - High in the Sky.png|Sometimes, jumping in the Hound Walker can lead to very high jumps. Screenshot_46.png|Although this place isn't supposed to be a part of the playable level, the gravitator works just fine. The Marine escapes the Usurpation base and finds a grassy field outside. In the middle of this field, there is a small, open, Civil Security outpost full of troops, probably there to defend against any Usurpation raid teams that come out of the base. The Civil Security forces include a Hound Walker, a Mobile, four Civil Security Bosses, and four Civil Security Lites; two standing with assault rifles, and two controlling vehicles. There is a Hound Walker that the player can use. After killing the enemies, the Hound Walker gets stuck in an acid pit. The Marine jumps into a Mobile to kill four Lites armed with Plasmaguns. There are also a few empty crates. At the edge of the small flatland battlefield, there is a large outcropping shaped like stairs to climb easily. At the top, there is a base with its doors shut and a pit. Since there is no way to pass by the shut doors, the Marine jumps down in the pit, clearing the level. Hostiles Civil Security * Civil Security Lite - There are 8 Lites found at the beginning and end of the level, and also piloting vehicles. * Civil Security Boss - There are 4 Bosses found fighting beside the enemy Hound Walker. They carry Heavy Railguns and Rocket Launchers. * Hound Walker-CS - There is 1 Hound Walker at the beginning. With 300 HP, it is considerably weak compared to the player's Hound Walker. This could indicate that the Walker is battle damaged. * Mobile rO81-CS - There is 1 Mobile found after the Hound Walker. At 400 HP, it appears to be in better condition than the Hound Walker. Trivia * The first Hound Walker will be automatically destroyed when you cross the acid pit, even if you are still inside of that Hound Walker. * If you activate the Time Warp, and start speeding up in the Mobile, you'll likely get enough speed to fly over the Civil Security Lites. However, it's recommended to quickly leave the Mobile before you crash into the base. * You can get a fully upgraded Rocket Launcher from one of the CS Bosses. * All vehicles can be put on the other side of the pit using a number of ways. ** Using the V Key glitch. Pressing this key inside the vehicle will give the hound walkers an erratic behavior, sometimes launching it into the sky. You can jump above the acid pit and entirely avoid the region that destroys the first walker. Using the kill enemies cheat makes this a lot easier, and also allows for the first Mobile rO81-CS to be put on the other side. Category:Levels Category:Single Player Category:Campaign Category:Plazma Burst 2